Transformers: Warriors of Cybertron
Transformers: Warriors of Cybertron is a series of Spiral Comics. Characters Autobots *Optimus Prime: The leader of the Autobots who has amnesia and must be reminded of his former life. He refuses to kill his enemies and will only resort to violence when needed. He can turn in to a massive truck. *Hot Rod: A hardened warrior who led the Autobots while Prime was down. He was originally upbeat and the wisecracker of the group but has become focused on nothing but winning the war. He can turn in to a racing car. *Bumblebee: A child-like and giddy smaller Transformer who isn't the best fighter but does it anyway to protect his friends. Due to his child-like nature, he was more or less "raised" by Hot Rod and Arcee. He can transform into a yellow buggy with a black stripe. *Ratchet: The medic of the group and the one responsible for giving them their vehicle forms. He has an extremely dry and sarcastic sense of humor and is fond of long tangents where he makes fun of someone. He can turn into an ambulance. *Arcee: The second tallest of the Autobots next to Prime, Arcee likes to lighten up the mood and attempt to make everyone happy. She is known for being quite sassy and is quite fond of Bumblebee. She can turn in to a regular car. Decepticons *Megatron: The cruel and sadistic leader of the Decepticons. Megatron is extremely intelligent and has a massive ego. He can transform into a large tank. *Starscream: Megatron's even more egotistical second in command who believes he is the rightful leader. He is one of three Jet Force Decepticons. **Thundercracker: A Decepticon who isn't 100% convinced that the Decepticons are the right cause but stays with them thanks to a long history he has with Starscream. He is one of three Jet Force Decepticons. **Skywarp: Selfish, cowardly and willing to let his friends die at the first sign of danger, it's a wonder why Skywarp is still on Megatron's team. He is one of three Jet Force Decepticons. *Soundwave: "Screams are music to my ears" is Soundwave's motto. He is described as speaking with everyone's voices all at once, as he lacks a voice of his own and must mix together clips of others voices to speak. **Wingthing: An eagle-like creature that doubles as a recording tape. He is Soundwave's partner. *Shockwave: Cold, uncaring and disturbingly realistic, Shockwave has been a Decepticon from the moment Megatron formed them. He has become so desensitized to war he can destroy anything without remorse. He can transform into a laser cannon. *Reflector: Three separate Decepticons known as Spectro, Spyglass, and Viewfinder who all speak as if they are a single being. They/he is considered terrifying by most Decepticons and Autobots as he/they have information on things they weren't even there to witness. Humans *Lewis Witwicky: The resident Witwicky of the series and a bored man who gets wrapped into the war between the Autobots and the Decepticons. *Samantha "Sam" Witwicky: Lewis' daughter who was taken away from him during a divorce. *Alexis Masters: Lewis' ex-wife. *General Ulysses Thomas "Undertaker" Masters: Alexis' father. Issues #"Roll Out, Part I": A completely silverOptimus Prime wakes up with no memory of his life and must be reminded by Hot Rod, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and Arcee. The story revolves around a planet known as Cybertron, where they come from. Back then, Optimus was known as Orion Pax and had a far more skilled friend known as Galvis, both of them working under Sentinel Prime in a war against a very small but powerful group of terrorists led by the egotistical Starscream. #"Roll Out, Part II": During a battle with Starscream, Sentinel Prime is shot and dies in Orion's arms while Galvis watches on. Sentinel passes the "Matrix of Leadership" down to Orion, who he renames Optimus Prime, much to Galvis' jealousy. Galvis ends up getting into an argument with Prime about how he is superior and should be the new wielder of the Matrix. Due to the argument, Optimus is too late to react to Starscream and his men destroying a populated building, killing everyone inside. After this, Optimus sadly tells Galvis that he is no longer his friend and that he is permanently dismissed. #"Roll Out, Part III": Two separate stories play out at once, with both having the same theme: a Transformer taking on a new role. In story one, Optimus slowly takes on the persona of being a leader with the help of his friends. In the second, Galvis decides to join the Decepticons to kill Optimus. Optimus' ending is quite happy and upbeat, with him accepting his role, while Galvis' is dark and horrifying, as to become a Decepticon he must prove his allegiance, which he does by shooting his child in the back of the head. #"Roll Out, Part IV": Galvis rounds up Transformers who are loyal to him to join the "Decepticons". Galvis is also now calling himself Megatron and has taken over the role of the Decepticons' leader, as none of them listen to Starscream anymore. The whole story wraps up in a big fight between Megatron and Prime, whose men are dwindled down so fast Prime doesn't even know what happened until it's too late. Prime has his head crushed by Megatron and is rescued by Hot Rod, Bumblebee, Ratchet and Arcee, who turn to Hot Rod as a temporary leader while Ratchet fixed Prime up. They end up leaving Cybertron behind as everyone on it who wasn't loyal to Megatron was killed. However, Megatron's ego was so great that he followed them to Earth to kill what was left of them. After listening to this story, Prime, now with his famous red and blue colors, has only one thing to say: "Autobots, Roll Out!" #"Lewis, Part I" #"Lewis, Part II" Trivia *Unlike other incarnations, the Autobots must be manually given their alternate forms, whereas the Decepticons have the technology to more or less beam their alternate forms into them. *Arcee's alternate form was changed back to being a car for this series as the creator isn't fond of her motorcycle form. She is also mostly pink again since he is most fond of her G1 design. Category:Comics Category:Spiral Comics